Year of the Spark: January 14
by Sparky Army
Summary: John Sheppard had asked her to marry him. The fourteenth of a year's worth of Sparky stories!


_**We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of **__**Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone who might happen to read these works, agree. ** _

**And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!****

* * *

**

**Note from the Author (xfirefly9x): I was actually going to post another fic today, but since I couldn't find it, I wrote this. Sorry if it's a little short (and out of character), but I hope you like it anyway!**

**

* * *

**

**Crazy Stuff**

So many moments spent on this balcony had brought Elizabeth the calm she needed to go on. It was like a weight was lifted from her each time she made a visit, leaving her mind clear to make the correct decision…or if not the correct decision, the right one.

Today was no different, yet the issue she had come to think over had never troubled her before.

John Sheppard had asked her to marry him.

What on earth had possessed him to do such a thing, she did not know, but after an examination from Carson and a thorough questioning, he had convinced her that he was serious. He wanted to marry her. _Her._

She could still barely believe it and she couldn't explain the increased heartbeat in her chest, pumping, pumping, pumping for him.

It made no sense.

They'd never dated before. They'd never had a relationship outside of work and that relationship was no different to the one she had with her other colleagues on Atlantis: friends and nothing more.

They'd never been in any romantic situations together at all – at least not where it was just the two of them involved. There was always someone else.

There was, if she was evaluating their relationship correctly, nothing deeper than friendship between them.

Why was John suggesting otherwise?

Closing her eyes and letting the breeze flow over her skin, Elizabeth forced all thoughts from her mind.

Cool air.

Water, lapping at the city's edges below.

Simplicity.

That's what she needed.

She slowed her breathing and focused on relaxing.

What did she want?

She pictured John in her mind: his messy dark hair, piercing eyes and crooked smile. He was cute, she wouldn't deny that, and he was loyal and eager to please her, but…was there anything to having a relationship with him, really? As far as she knew he hadn't had a serious commitment before.

She sighed.

This was too hard.

"Elizabeth?"

Apparently, her time had run out, also.

Opening her eyes, she turned to face John. "Yes?" she asked quietly.

"Have you…have you had enough time to think about what I said earlier?"

Letting out a small laugh, she shrugged. "I don't think I'll have ever had enough time," she told him honestly. "I just…this," she waved between herself and him, "was more than a little bit unexpected."

John smiled the crooked smile she had just been imagining and her insides turned to mush without warning. "Yeah, I know. And I'll completely understand if you say 'no'…"

"I…" She stared at him hopelessly.

"Hey, it's okay. If you don't want to, that's fine," John nodded at her. "Really."

She shrugged and then shook her head, unsure of what to say. "John. As crazy as this all is, I'm thinking, I might just say 'yes'."

She watched the grin spread over her 2IC's face and knew she had said the right thing.

"Really?" John asked for confirmation.

Taking a deep breath and letting it go, she reached out and threaded their fingers together. "Yes, John. Really. But…"

His face fell. "There had to be a 'but', didn't there?" he half-joked.

"But," she went on, smiling. "Don't you think you should ask me out on a date, first?"

John's smile returned and he nodded slowly. "Sure," he agreed. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Grinning, Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "I'd love to."


End file.
